Help Unlooked For
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: That night Edmund had never been so thankful for help unlooked for...


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: That night Edmund had never been so thankful for help unlooked for...

A/N: This story was requested by quarterhorseranch and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. This story is based on the suggestion for something involving Oreius, Edmund, and water. Enjoy!

**Help Unlooked For**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The tent was dark when Edmund opened his eyes with a startled gasp. His bed swayed... Oh, he was in a hammock. He swallowed hard as the memory of Jadis and the look in her eyes when she stabbed him followed him out of his dream. One hand rose of its own accord to rest against the round scar that now decorated his torso. He looked over at Peter and of course, the great lummox slept on. For a moment, just a moment he was tempted to go over and make Peter budge over like he used to when he was little and had a bad dream. But, he hardly had the right to do so. Even if he had been forgiven, it still didn't automatically restore all the privileges he had trod underfoot in his quest to be a perfect little beast.

He rubbed his face then grimaced as he realized he had been so tired that he had fallen asleep still sweaty and dirty from the day of travel. Summer had seized Narnia with vengeance after being denied for one hundred years. He and Peter had decided to wear their armor while traveling (Aslan and General Oreius had both approved of this choice) but it certainly made hot work of things. He looked again at Peter, envying his peaceful sleep and the fact that _he_ had apparently managed to stay awake long enough to clean up properly. Prat.

There was a pitcher and basin but he didn't want to stay in the tent or use tepid water. Easing out of his hammock, Edmund pulled on his boots then crept past Peter and ducked out of the tent. There were sentries, of course, but they were watching for people trying to _enter_ the camp not leave it. Keeping to the shadows, he found it easy to sneak past two Fauns. They had pitched their camp not far from the Great River as they would cross it on the morrow. It shone silver beneath the light of the moon and stars.

Edmund carefully made his way down the bank to the water's edge. He placed his hand against its wet surface, not quite dipping his hand completely in. It was so cool to the touch that the rest of his body felt even hotter and stickier than before. He washed his hands off in the water then scooped up a handful and brought it to his mouth, allowing its sweetness to quench his thirst.

He dipped his hand again then jerked when a voice spoke, "Are you the second Son of Adam?" Edmund scanned the area behind him then looked out over the river. Something splashed just to his right. He froze in place when he caught a glimpse of her. Her face was a silvery-blue while purplish-blue eyes studied him. Her hair was a dark shade of blue and there were water lilies captured in her glistening locks. She came closer. "Are you the second Son of Adam?"

He nodded mutely. Then he cleared his throat and held out his hand (in spite of Lucy confiding that the Narnians didn't know what to make of it when she tried to shake hands with Mr. Tumnus or anyone else). "I'm Edmund. What- I mean, who are you?"

"The second Son of Adam?"

Something in her inhuman eyes gave him pause. He had the sudden wish that Peter was with him or that he had at least thought to bring his sword. He swallowed hard then nodded. "I am."

She smiled. He sighed in relief. He was probably just skittish from dealing with Jadis and then that nightmare as well. Cool, wet fingers touched his still-outstretched hand. Edmund looked back at the lady just as she grasped his wrist. A cold light entered those inhuman eyes and she hissed, "Traitor!

Edmund didn't even have the chance to cry out before she pulled him into the river. It was so cold. His lungs were already burning as she effortlessly tugged him through the water and down. She smirked down at him. "How dare you betray us?" His eyes widened but he had no way of explaining that he had repented of joining the White Witch. He tried not to panic as she pinned him against a boulder, her hair forming a dark blue cloud that blocked his view of anything except for her face. Those inhuman eyes bore into him. "How dare you betray our Queen?"

He kicked her in the stomach. Frantic to breathe, frantic to get away. She laughed. The mocking tone made him kick all the harder but still he could not break free. Instead, with another mocking laugh, she let him go.

Edmund floundered as he struggled to reach the surface. His mind offered up the memory of how he had nearly drowned in the lake behind that beastly school because he could barely do a proper doggy paddle. Peter and Susan were the proper swimmers, not him. He was barely better than Lucy. His boots weighed him down. His lungs were burning as he stretched his arm out toward the shimmering pale light above. His fingers had just broken free of the surface when he heard that cruel, mocking laugh again and then hands latched onto his boots, yanking him back into the depths of the river.

Blackness seeped into his vision even though he still struggled to swim. He thought his brother and sisters, of Mum and Dad. He'd never see any of them again. His limbs were growing too heavy. Precious breath escaped him as bubbles slipped past his lips. He tried to swim once more but his limbs disobeyed him.

As the blackness swallowed him, he felt iron-bound arms fold around him. Suddenly large hands were holding his shoulders, no, shaking him. "Breathe, you foolish colt, breathe!"

Edmund gasped then choked as the hands helped turn him over as he coughed up water. A familiar rumbling voice filled his ears, "Easy. Slow breaths first, Your Highness." He gasped and coughed some more as he struggled to obey. The avenging angel...Centaur knelt next to him, his face dark in the shadows but his hands were still gentle as he supported Edmund when he struggled to sit up. "What happened?"

"Pulled." Edmund coughed then darted a wary glance the river not even a half a foot from where they were. He looked back at the Centaur and blinked in surprise as he finally registered the fact that water dripped off Oreius. He opened his mouth to thank him when the river exploded.

The woman from before, her face twisted in an ugly snarl, latched onto his ankles. "Die, traitor!"

Oreius lunged, easily breaking her grasp as he crushed her wrists in an iron grip. He surged to his feet and tossed the woman up the riverbank. She hissed at him and Edmund realized a short sword hung at her waist. She drew it now and raced at where he still lay on the muddy riverbank. She attempted to dodge around Oreius but the Centaur caught her. Edmund looked away just before a sickening crack filled the air.

"Are you well?"

He looked up startled as Oreius loomed over him. He hadn't heard his approach. He swallowed hard, welcoming the burning sensation that let him know he was still alive, and then gave a curt nod. The lightest touch on his head made him look up again. Oreius was staring down at him, his hand resting on Edmund's damp hair. "The Naiad is dead. She will not be able to trouble anyone again. Come." He held his hand out. "We must go back to camp now."

Edmund tried to hide the tremor in his limbs as he clasped the General's hand and rose to his feet but he didn't think he succeeded. Fortunately, Oreius said nothing about his pitiable display. Edmund looked past the Centaur and spotted the Naiad lying on the riverbank, her head twisted at an impossible angle and her inhuman eyes now dull with death. As he gazed, her form shimmered then dissolved into water.

Oreius grasped his shoulder and turned him toward the camp. Edmund gulped then whispered, "Don't tell Peter."

"Why?"

"Because he likes to blame himself for things that aren't his fault. He's densely noble like that." Edmund glanced at the Centaur but Oreius' face was impassive as always. "Th-thank you. For saving me, I mean."

The hand on his shoulder tightened but not uncomfortably. "You are welcome. However, I believe you should improve your strength at swimming before venturing into the Great River again."

"I can swim...some. And how did you know?"

"Your sister, Princess Susan, informed this evening that neither you nor Princess Lucy are well-versed in swimming. She was concerned after learning we are to cross the river in the morn." Oreius studied him for a moment before continuing, "I did not know you were out there until after I noticed someone was in distress and went to help. Thank Aslan that I did not assume it was one of the Naiads playing."

Edmund walked in silence with the General until they had reached the camp. After they passed some startled sentries, Edmund paused before they drew too close to the tents where Peter and the girls were sleeping. Oreius cleared his throat. "Perhaps, Your Highness, this once we do not have to explain to your brother if you can avoid being caught in your current state of disrepair."

The Centaur left him there, turning back the way they had come. There was no doubt in Edmund's mind that the sentries were soon to be instructed to watch for people sneaking out of the camp. He took a deep breath, ignoring the slight burn in his weary lungs, then crept back into the tent. Peter was still sleeping soundly. Edmund silently changed into fresh clothes then crawled into his hammock and was asleep almost soon as his head touched the pillow.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
